


Alpha-mates Chapter-6

by Sanshal



Series: Alpha-Mates [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of two rival alphas forced into a mating bond.<br/>This part: Chapter 6</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha-mates Chapter-6

**Chapter-6**

The ripple of murmur that swept across the assembled journalists like wildfire was the first signal that Jared had of being interrupted. Pausing mid brief, he glanced towards his aide askance; but his senses tingled as his body screamed with hyper-awareness of his mate’s proximity even before Chad could whisper ‘Ackles is here’.

It was habit rather than a need for confirmation that had him swinging around in his seat to face his competitor. Jensen’s eyes glittered a dark jade and Jared wondered since when had he learnt the other man well enough to be able to gauge his moods from the shade of his eyes alone.

Despite his obvious fury, the older alpha had his features schooled in a polite- if not warm, smile. “I apologise for being late.”

Something tightened in Jared’s gut as he understood that he was cornered- if he objected to Jensen’s presence, his public image would take a bashing; if he expressed surprise, all the carefully crafted statements he had made would hold no value... _really, his only option was to play along._

“I’m so glad you didn’t delay the meet on my account.” Jensen told him in a stage-whisper even as his eyes promised retribution.

“Of course” He murmured, pulling up a matching smile. _Two could play that game._

With a smile that bordered on cruel, the older alpha perched on the arm-rest of Jared’s chair, brushing his lips across his temple. Instinct would have had him jumping away from the touch if not for the fingers digging into his shoulder, holding him in place.

“Play nice.”

Jared felt a shiver run through him at the threatening words but nodded obediently as he leaned into the touch, forcing a smile to his lips- knowing they were being photographed.

The moment was broken by Chad who coughed loudly, muttering ‘I’ll arrange for a chair.’

Jensen laughed, “Don’t bother, we’re newly mated; a little proximity isn’t going to bother us. Right, Jay?”

Jared felt his face flame at the insinuation, “Jen!”

It was only when he heard the whirl of the cameras increase exponentially at his outraged exclamation that he realized that the older alpha had been banking on this very reaction. He bit his lip, trying to control his indignation at having been played.

“So, how much have you told them?” And in the blink of an eye, Jensen had turned completely professional; even though his fingers continued to rub distractingly soothing little circles at Jared’s nape- hidden from view.

“Your beta-” A journalist began, sensing the opportunity to re-launch the inquisition that Jensen’s arrival had interrupted.

“Alpha.” Jensen cut in.

“Pardon me?” The man looked genuinely confused.

“Alpha, Mr. Padalecki is an alpha.”

“We _both_ are.” Jared added, understanding that this was one subject that he needed to support his mate on.

“Oh.”

Both alphas registered the surprise on the faces of the assembled journalists, but refused to react. The slight squeeze on his shoulder as Jensen finally _finally_ released him told him that his addition had been appreciated.

A female journalist was the first to recover, “Mr. Padalecki was just telling us about the upcoming merger...So, I was wondering-if you are both alphas; are you worried about in-fighting?”

Jared jerked in shock at the unexpected question, fortunately his mate was imperturbable, “Of course not! We had a healthy competition going...and for my part, I can assure you that I thoroughly enjoyed pitting my experience against Alpha Padalecki’s business acumen; and I look forward to joining our resources together-”

“Do you agree with Alpha Ackles, Mr. Padalecki?” Someone interrupted.

“Uhm...I mean yeah. Yeah I agree. I- err... we respect-”

“So you are not worried that now that Mr. Padalecki will have inside information on all your deals, you will have more situations like the one at Bridgestone?” The next question was fired before he had even finished his response.

Jared blanched, Bridgestone had been one of his greatest tactical errors and he was now paying for his oversight by being forced into a mate-ship with one of his biggest business rivals. He bit his lip, waiting to see how Jensen was going to handle the question.

“Bridgestone was an unforeseeable and an extremely regrettable _accident._ Both Jared and I have made repeated apologies over it, and while we understand that words cannot undo what happened, it has taught us both the need to be more careful in the future. And as far as your _insinuation_ about Jared having wilfully caused such damage to property and personnel is concerned; I would advise you to tread carefully unless you want to face a defamation lawsuit.”

A light murmur went through the congregation at the undisguised threat and Jared had to wonder what Jensen hyper-protective-alpha stance would have on their future. _Of course everyone would assume that Jensen was the lead-alpha in the situation_... _not that they would be entirely wrong in their assumptions._

“So, what else has been finalized?”

“Nothing; as of now.”

“We are yet to draw up the papers and everything...”

They both started answering the question at the same time and _both_ paused to let the other continue, drawing hushed titters from their audience.

 The rest of the press conference continued in much the same vein, Jensen taking the lead while Jared pitched in with a word every now and then. He was acutely aware of Chad’s glare at him as he allowed Jensen to take charge, but then again, Jared had never really enjoyed answering questions and was happy to pass on that responsibility to someone else.

His mate rose swiftly the second they finished, a possessive hand on his arm; “Is there somewhere private-?”

Jared’s eyes bulged, “Are you out of your fucking mind, Ackles?” _He didn’t care-couldn’t care at that moment if someone from the press was still around or that they could be overheard._

“Is there somewhere private, Jared?” The alpha repeated.

“Fuck you; Ackles!”

“You want to do this here?”

Jared flinched. He didn’t know why- he _was_ physically bigger than the other man, but something about Jensen’s alpha had him cowering before the other man. Besides, the logical part of him reminded that he didn’t want his entire staff to be within hearing distance when the other alpha ripped him a new one- and Jensen was definitely going to ‘rip him a new one’- he could see it in the glittering jade of the other man’s eyes. He shook his head resignedly, “Let’s go to my office.”

His former rival nodded. Once.

He nearly stumbled when he felt a proprietary hand come to rest on the small of his back, but he marshalled his courage and swallowed his protest as he lead the older alpha into his office. The hand left him once he stepped inside, but a second later he heard the door lock behind him with a soft ‘ _snick’_ and felt the fear squeeze his heart  in a vice-like grip.

Jared swallowed. Then turned around to face his mate.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
